Lucas/Super Smash Bros.
In Super Smash Bros. Melee Although Lucas did not appear in this game, it was announced at E3 2001 that Lucas was originally going to replace Ness'' but because the Nintendo 64 development of 'Earthbound 64'' got canceled it was decided that Ness reprise his appearance for Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucas makes his first and currently, only appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series as a default character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl where, he accompanies Ness as a representative of the Mother series. He is currently ranked thirieth on the tier list for Brawl, just below Ness. This is due to a glitch which allows Ness and Lucas to be thrown indefinitely. His stage in the game is New Pork City. The majority of Lucas's Special Moves are much like those which Ness uses in previous Super Smash Bros. titles, and differ only slightly from Ness's Special Moves in Brawl, which is why Lucas is a "semi-clone". The Subspace Emissary During the events of the Subspace Emissary, Lucas's personality is shown as timid and hesitant. Lucas is first seen walking in a ruined zoo when suddenly a King Statue appears and starts chasing him. He runs away from the statue, but he gets his leg stuck on a tree branch, and is about to be turned into a trophy when Ness comes out of nowhere and attacks the statue, using PK Thunder. Ness leaps up in to the air where he uses PK Flash to destroy the statue. Suddenly, the actual Porky Minch (in his bed mecha) appears. Lucas and Ness then team up to defeat him. Unfortunately, Wario comes with a dark matter cannon and shoots at Ness. After Ness dodges the blast several times, Wario decides that Ness is too hard a target and aims at Lucas. Lucas doesn't see Wario aiming the cannon at him, but Ness does and sacrifices himself to save Lucas, turning into a trophy. Scared, Lucas runs away. Eventually he meets the Pokemon Trainer who he then teams up with in hopes of finding Wario and saving Ness. Later, outside some mountain ruins, Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer witness one of the Pokemon Trainer's escaped Pokemon, Charizard, flying to the ruins and they both follow in an attempt to recapture it. Open reaching the entrance to the ruins, they are both ambushed by Wario. Once Lucas recognizes him and what he did to Ness, he gathers up his courage, and with the Pokemon Trainer, battle Wario, and ultimately turn him into a trophy. Although Lucas is proud of overcoming his timidness and avenging Ness, he is dismayed to find that he is nowhere in sight, and becomes depressed again, until the Pokemon Trainer comforts him and speculates that maybe he was hidden in the ruins somewhere. While they explore the ruins, they encountered the trophy of another one of the Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon, Ivysaur, and it is subsequently recaptured. Upon nearing the end of the ruins, they battle Charizard, and it too is captured by the Pokemon Trainer. Upon reaching the next chamber, they see it is a dead end, as a circular hall with the ceiling too high up to see. Some time later, a giant robo and agent for the Subspace Army, Galleom, which fell into the ruins after a battle with three other residents of the world, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight, falls into the very chamber where Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer are, and they battle it as well, leaving Galleom severely weakened. In a desperate move, Galleom grabes both Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer, and reveals a Subspace Bomb hidden in its head, set to consume them and the ruins in Subspace, before jetting out of the ruins. The Pokemon Trainer passes out, but Lucas gathers his courage and uses PK Thunder to destroy the arm holding them, and they plummet to earth, just as Galleom self-destructs with the Subspace Bomb. Lucas catches the Pokemon Trainer and prepares for impact, when they are suddenly saved by Meta Knight, who along with Marth and Ike were observing from nearby, and are flown to safety as the dome of Subspace consumes the ruins and the Wario trophy. Afterwards, Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer shake hands in friendship and join forces with Meta Knight, Marth and Ike. Later, the group of five observe Meta Knight's great battleship, the Halberd, in a dogfight with another ship, the Great Fox, and Lucas and the others watch as Meta Knight flies up to a nearby mountain in an attempt to retake his ship. Later, Lucas, along with Marth, Ike, and the Pokemon Trainer watch as the Halberd slams the Great Fox into the mountainside, and take cover as rocky debries, along with two other fights, Nana and Popo of the Iceclimbers, fall from the mountain and subsequently join them just as they are attacked by large number of the Subspace Army. During the battle, they are accompanied by five other fighters who had followed the Halberd as well: Mario, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Pit. Together, all ten of the fighters defeat the Subspace Army. Some time afterwards, they witness a nearby floating island consumed by Subspace, along with the Halberd and another ship, the Falcon Flyer, containing another multitude of fighters campaigning against the Subspace Army, and together, they all infiltrate Subspace. There, they confront the leader of the Subspace Army, Tabuu, who immediately proceeds to turn all of the fighters, including Lucas, into a trophy with one powerful blow, and then scatters their trophies throughout subspace. Lucas, along with the other fighters and then revived by a recently revived Ness, thus reuniting Ness and Lucas together again, and they mount a final attack against Tabuu, defeating him and eliminating the threat of Subspace from the world. Trophy description The younger of twin brothers living in Tazmily Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up. * Mother 3 (2006) Standard Moves Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - 3 consecutive kicks. 10% damage if all hits connect. *Dash Attack - Lucas slides forward, shooting PSI energy out of his hands, similar to Ness's dash, except it moves solidly, so people can't get in the gaps. 12% damage. *Strong Side - Lucas quickly waves sideways with his hand and creates a shock of PSI. *Strong Up - Lucas does a flipkick charged with PSI. *Strong Down - Lucas crouches and spins with his leg out. Smash *(Smash Side+Side Smash - Lucas swings his stick. Similar to Ness's Forward Smash, but faster and with less range and power. 15-21% damage. Like Ness', his stick reflectes all projectiles and Lucas' Side Smash is better than Ness' when reflecting projectiles. *Up Smash - Lucas releases a burst of PSI that erupts above his head, but also attacks slightly to his sides. The energy remains there for a long duration with a large disjointed hitbox, and it has very high knockback but has moderate startup lag and significant cooldown lag. 21-29% damage. Similar to one of his victory taunts. Appears to be PK Love or Needle Pull (which are actually the same thing). *Down Smash - Lucas points at the ground in front of him, creating a barrage of PSI at his feet. Hits up to 3 times. Damage depends on when you hit the enemy: it gets weaker on the last hit. Small hitbox on Lucas' body, so it is possible to hit someone behind you. Other *Ledge Attack - Lucas flips onto the stage, kicking. *100% Ledge Attack - Lucas climbs onto the stage with his hands behind him and delivers a powerful punch. *Floor Attack - Lucas recovers by either doing a spin kick tinged with PSI, or he kicks infront and behind, similiar to Ness's floor attack. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in a circle diagonally with PSI energy around him, making it a multi-hit attack similar to Mewtwo's Neutral Aerial. The last hit knocks back. Great for combos if prematurely cancelled by hitting the ground. If Lucas does hit the ground prior to finishing the attack, he goes through a very small amount of lag. Up to 12% damage. *Forward Aerial - Lucas kicks his foot forward with PSI. Has a sweet Spot like Ness's back Air, but not quite as strong. 12% damage. *Back Aerial - Lucas thrusts his feet behind him and hooks them downwards with a stream of small PSI. Knocks backwards, and the end of it is a powerful Meteor Smash. 10% damage. *Up Aerial - Does a headbutt and propels him slightly upwards. 13% damage. *Down Air - Lucas thrusts his feet downwards and creates several quick-flashing PSI energy. Multiple-hit attack. The fourth hit is a weak Meteor Smash. If Lucas hits the ground prior to finishing the attack, he goes through minor cooldown lag. Up to 20% damage. If Lucas uses his aerials right after a midair jump, he will gain extra vertical momentum as he executes the attack. If done with PK Fire instead of an aerial, he performs a huge vertical jump. Grabs and Throws *Grab - Pulls out his Rope Snake which extends and grabs the opponent. *Pivot Grab - Quickly flicks his Rope Snake in the direction he is facing. Significantly faster than his other grabs. *Dash Grab - Lunges and extends his Rope Snake forward. Significant amount of cooldown lag. *Pummel - Headbutts them. 3% each, 9% per second. *Forward Throw - Psychokinetically tosses opponent ahead. 10% damage. *Back Throw - Psycokinetically blasts opponent back. 10% damage. *Up Throw - Psychokinetically tosses opponent straight up. 10% damage. *Down Throw - Psychokinetically slams opponent down, and shoots him or her with PSI attacks. Strongest Down Throw in the game. 7% damage. Special Moves * Neutral Special – PK Freeze. Shoots PK Freeze in a wide arc, controllable. Does about 19 damage and freezes the opponent and sends then flying vertically. * Side Special – PK Fire. Blasts PK Fire forward and pushes Lucas back. The PK Fire explodes and leaves a streak of flame. 8% for the main fire, 4% for the streak. If used in the air, Lucas wavebounces and is significantly pushed back. * Up Special – PK Thunder. Shoots a controllable PK Thunder that goes through opponents by renewing its hitbox. Can be used to hit opponents with directly (4%, 12% if it fully goes through an opponent), or shoot Lucas into his opponents (12-13 increments of 2-3% and 10% at the end). If the opponent gets hit by the miniature explosion when Lucas blasts himself, then get flung away (8%). Lucas can hit himself with his PK Thunder to aid his recovery. * Down Special – PSI Magnet. Makes a magnetic orb that absorbs energy projectiles to heal Lucas. The damage healed is 2.5 times the damage the projectiles does normally. Lucas' PSI Magnet can zap opponents for 9% damage, but it cannot be absorbed by either Ness' or Lucas' PSI Magnet. * Final Smash – PK Starstorm. Brings down about 30 stars that come down vertically, with a large amount at the end. 14% each. Combos, tricks and tactics * At low Damage Percentages, performing a down grab and up tilt can be a useful combo to Lucas. * Lucas can execute an efficient combo by performing a shorthopped neutral aerial, Up tilt and up aerial. * Lucas' PK Thunder can be very useful to edgeguard Pit's recovery. If Pit's Up B is interrupted, he wont be able to recover again unless he lands on a surface. * Most of his attacks are fast, and so Lucas has multiple combo potential. * Neutral aerial can stack damage while airborne. * PK Freeze can be used on recovering opponents, who will be frozen and will plummet. * PK Freeze can be used to freeze an opponent temporarily, making them momentarily vulnerable to Lucas' attacks. You can use a neutral aerial combo into others. * When PK Fire and a double jump is executed at the same time, Lucas gains a huge vertical boost (known as a Zap Jump). Afterwards, a Magnet Pull or PK Thunder may be used for horizontal recovery. This tactic takes a while to master, but once mastered, it will be valuable for recovery and to combat edgehoggers. This counts as your second jump. * Right after double jumping if you execute a PK fire and immediately after a PSI Magnet, you will shoot across the stage (assuming you timed correctly) gaining a huge horizontal boost (called Magnet Pull). * If you execute a down aerial (D-air) at the highest point of your normal jump, Lucas will finish the attack just as he hits the ground with no lag. Since the fourth hit is a meteor smash (spike), you can combo into a side smash if you hit the opponent with the fourth hit of your down aerial, and then execute a side smash as soon as you land. * If you execute a down aerial just as you fall down from your midair jump (assuming you jumped fully for your first jump), Lucas land on the ground just as he finishes the attack with no lag. * If you use Lucas' Neutral Aerial (N-air) just after the highest point of a short hop, you can cancel the last part of the N-air (the one that has more knockback) so that your opponent can be comboed with all of Lucas' tilts. Special movements Taunts * Up – Trips and falls backwards. * Side – Rope Snake pops out, taps him on the shoulder, and seems to talk to Lucas while he shrugs. * Down – Puts two fingers to his head, creates hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers, and pulls them down in front of himself. On-screen appearance *Rides in on Mr. Saturn's coffee table. Victory pose *Bends down on one knee and shoots hexagonal PK shocks from his fingers in the air in front of him. *Pulls forcefully on one of the Seven Needles (from Mother 3) before the large Needle flies off-screen with a trail of sparkles while Lucas looks towards the screen. *With his back towards the screen, crouching, Lucas examines a large stick before turning his head around towards the screen, saying "Huh?" Trivia *Lucas is one of the few characters to actually have spoken lines in The Subspace Emissary, by saying "PK Thunder!" when trying to free the Pokémon Trainer and himself by destroying Galleom's arm. *Lucas relies on his PSI powers far more than Ness, using them up and down smashes, all specials, all aerials, all throws, his dash attack and his forward and up tilts. *One of Lucas' costumes resembles the likeness of his twin brother, Claus. *Despite Lucas' use of it in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, only Duster ever uses the Rope Snake in Mother 3. *If Lucas throws an item fast enough, it will cause his jump to higher if timed correctly. *All Lucas' special moves are PSI moves wich he doesn't learn in Mother 3. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Characters Category:Male Characters